La historia para un reto
by Eri Eri-chan
Summary: LEAN HASTA EL FINAL Y ENTENDERAN TODO :D SI ES DE CCS. Ahí estaba ella, perdida en el entorno que la rodeaba, sin prisas ni ataduras; su cuerpo suspendido en el agua que la rodeaba completamente, su vestido blanco ondeado al ritmo de sus delicados movimientos. No imaginábamos que su vida y la mía cambiarían drásticamente sin importar la decisión que tomáramos.


**Esta historia participa en el Reto de Noviembre de Comunidad Sakuriana "Una imagen y mil palabras"**

**Los personajes de la historia les pertenecen a Clamp.**

* * *

**=La historia para un reto**

ahí estaba ella, perdida en el entorno que la rodeaba, sin prisas ni ataduras; su cuerpo suspendido en el agua que la rodeaba completamente, su vestido blanco ondeado al ritmo de sus delicados movimientos. No imaginábamos que su vida y la mía cambiarían drásticamente sin importar la decisión que tomáramos.

Todo inició cuando, una mañana, en el muro de los anuncios se daba a conocer el destino del viaje de fin  
de año. A todos les animaba mucho ir a la playa y ver a las chicas en bikinis reveladores y pasar un fin de  
semana de fiesta y diversión; no me molestaba la idea de las chicas, ni la fiesta ni nada de eso, es sólo  
que yo esperaba que fuéramos a esquiar.

No soportaba el calor.

Los días avanzaron sin novedades, todo el mundo hablaba de lo divertido que sería ese fin de semana.

-¿Listo Kanou?- Me preguntó mi mejor amigo.  
-Listo, sí, pero animado no… sabes que no me gusta el calor.  
-Lo sé, y es por eso que estuve investigando y te tengo una noticia que podría animarte.  
-¿Noticia? Eres muy eficiente- Sonreí para mí mismo ante este comentario porque yo nunca me enteraba  
de las cosas si las demás personas no me lo decían.  
-La belleza de ojos verdes irá con nosotros en el autobús… bueno, todo su grupo- Tragué saliva, si me  
emocionaba, pero también me ponía nervioso -¡Vamos Kanou, anímate! Es tu oportunidad de que sus  
conversaciones sean más largas que un buenos días o un nos vemos mañana- Y así como llegó, se alejó  
dejándome con mis pensamientos confusos.

El día llegó, La playa estaba al final del viaje ordinario en autobús: comida, sueños de 10 minutos que no  
sirven para nada más que ser presa de bromas, fotos y cuchicheos de amigos, música, mP3, risas,  
cambios de asiento y por supuesto, mi incapacidad de entablar conversación con la conocida "belleza de  
ojos verdes"

¿Acaso estaba condenado a no ser más que un espectador de la vida?

La parada inesperada del autobús me sacó de mis pensamientos; nuestro destino de un fin de semana  
de fiestas, alcohol y algún encuentro cercano se respiraba al descender al más puro aire salino que nos  
daba la bienvenida.

-Bien jóvenes- nos llamaban los profesores- A partir de éste momento son libres de hacer lo que deseen;  
el hotel les ofrece servicios y actividades exclusivas para estudiantes, no son obligatorias…  
-Kanou, dejaron ésta nota para ti en recepción- La recibo y al leerla dejó de escuchar lo que pasa a mi  
alrededor, la voz del profesor se vuelve lejana y yo quedo prendido a la letra de la nota y a lo que ésta me  
comunicaba.

Habitación 1311, ven sólo. La belleza de ojos verdes.

No lo podía creer, Suki me invitaba a su habitación. Sólo a mí.

¿Nervios? No, no soy un chico de 16 años que desconoce lo que dos personas pueden hacer en una  
cama, en realidad es emoción, porque sabía que si jugaba bien mis cartas, podíamos utilizar esa cama  
de muchas formas.

¿Será una broma? Lo averiguaré.

-¡Vamos Kanou! Iremos a desayunar al restaurante del hotel- Me sacaron de mis pensamientos los gritos  
de mis amigos.  
-Disculpen, tengo planes…- Me retiro tan rápido como puedo porque sé que si me quedó me  
secuestrarán para un interrogatorio infinito acompañado de cervezas. A eso muchas veces no me pude  
resistir. Así que si iba a tener un interrogatorio con la firma de mis dementes amigos, tendría que ser  
algo interesante.

Entro al elevador, presiono el botón con el número 13; el elevador avanza lentamente, más lento de lo que  
habitualmente lo haría cualquier elevador. Mi mente vuela sorpresivamente al día en que mi atracción por  
Suki inició.

Llegó a la Universidad empapada por la lluvia, se veía realmente hermosa y sensual, no fui el único que lo  
notó, toda la escuela se había dado cuenta, pero afortunadamente fui el único que decidió a acercase  
para tenderle alguna prenda seca. Cuando fijó sus verdes ojos en mí, me cautivó inmediatamente  
despertando miles de cosas en mi vida y en mis sentimientos.

¿Estaré enamorado? Creo que sí.

¿Le seré indiferente? No, sino no me hubiera invitado a su habitación… a menos que sea una broma.

Me veo en el reflejo de la puerta de metal del elevador, me siento raro, mis ojos se cierran, al aire cálido  
me invade y lo único que siento en dolor en mis manos, mi respiración cambia, es agitada.

Intento abrir los ojos y cuando mi mirada enfoca el piso, distingo momentáneamente un destello que  
desaparece de inmediato y veo cómo caen de mi mano dos gotas de sangre.

El elevador se abre y empiezo a regresar a la normalidad. Reviso mi mano y no hay indicios de sangre o  
herida alguna. Suspiro y me recargo en la pared para digerir un poco ésta situación que se ha  
presentado en mi vida n una ocasión más: cuando mi padre murió cuando tenía 10 años.

Nunca he logrado entender lo que pasa o que es lo que significa este evento.

Decido dejarlo de lado y dedicarme a mi visita a Suki, así que me pongo en marcha para buscar la  
habitación 11. No tardo en encontrarla.

Esto es una clara invitación.

La puerta abierta, doy un paso, dos; en mi cuerpo entra un olor a cerezas que invade cada una de mis  
células y al levantar la vista mis labios reciben el más apasionado beso, mis nervios fallan, mi instinto me  
invade haciendo que mis brazos cobren vida. La sujeto por la cintura, la encierro entre mi cuerpo y la  
pared pero la falta de oxígeno me obliga a interrumpir el encuentro.

-Tus ojos ámbares serán mi isla en la tormenta que se avecina.  
-¿Qué…-La falta de aliento no me deja hablar… aunque a ella se ve que no le afecta.  
-Este fin de semana no nos separaremos, nos espera un largo camino- Toma mi mano y me jala fuera de  
la habitación.

No entiendo nada, pero confío ciegamente en ella aunque no sepa el motivo para hacerlo.

Me conduce a una salida de emergencia, salimos a la alberca pero no nos dirigimos a ella, seguimos  
nuestro camino al que parece ser la orilla del mar, sigue avanzando, camina indiferente al mundo que nos  
rodea. Yo sigo inmerso en el calor de su mano sobre la mía y en el implacable sentimiento de hacerla mía  
después de ese beso inesperado.

-¿Dónde:..-  
-Nuestros destinos se han escrito, y es hoy cuando las cosas cambiarán. Lo sabes bien…

Siempre había pensado que ese evento era sólo un cuento de mi familia para que fuese el heredero…  
jamás creí que existiera la mitad a la que se refiere la profecía que a mi familia le atañe hace ya tantos  
años.

-Espera… no me digas que tú…

No responde, sigue arrástrándome hacía un lugar que desconozco y que de repente parece claro.

-Este es el lugar del despertar, dónde tu y yo despertaremos…  
-No entiendo, las cosas pasan muy rápido…- De repente suelta mi mano y yo siento un vacío inesperado  
al dejar de sentir su calor.  
-A tí te pasan cosas extrañas, desde siempre has sido así pero nadie te lo ha dicho. Mi familia por el  
contrario me explicó lo suficiente para traernos a este lugar.  
-No…- Mi cabeza daba vueltas- No entiendo…  
-La magia- Decía al deshacerse de sus zapatos, de su suéter… me dejaba ver un hermoso vestido  
blanco, largo, ondulándose con el viento.  
-¿Magia?- Mi mente estaba llena de mil cosas. Su belleza, el sentimiento de creer conocer lo que estaba  
a punto de pasar, sus labios en los míos, la muerte de mi padre y las veces que el evento del elevador  
pasaron en mi vida.  
-Te lo demostraré…-

Se acercó a mí de una forma casi felina, tomó el botón de mi camisa y fue desabrochándolos uno a uno.

-Eres un chico guapo…- Tocaba con sus dedos cada músculo de mi abdomen y yo me estremecía a cada  
uno de sus movimientos -Me gustan tus ojos ámbares y tu cabello chocolate son reflejo de tu sensualidad-  
Sin saber cómo, me quitó el cinturón y desabrochó el pantalón y sonrió -Lástima que traes traje de  
baño…- Se deshizo de mi pantalón y me empujó hasta quedar recargado en una piedra.

Mi espalda sentía lo frió, mi mente no trabajaba bien, las cosas no las podía poner en orden y menos  
darles un significado.

-Te explicaré...- Se acercó a mi. Podía sentir cada curva de su bien dotado cuerpo.

Reaccioné inmediatamente a la clara provocación y dejé que mi instinto dominara la situación.

La tomé por la cintura, era turno de ella de estar en contacto con la fría superficie. Mi cuerpo contra el  
suyo, mi respiración acelerada nublaba mi conciencia. Besé su cuello y escuché como suspiraba, mis  
manos recorrían cada rincón de piel que se dejaba sentir a su paso y fue grata mi sorpresa al darme  
cuenta de que no llevaba nada más encima que ese vestido. No era suficiente besar su cuello. Mis manos  
abandonaron su cuerpo y se enredaron en su cabello castaño y de pronto mis labios tocaron los suyos...

Nada me habría preparado para procesar lo que pasaba, miles de imágenes pasaban por mi cabeza y  
nada tenía sentido. Me sentía excitado, ansioso, temeroso y con mucho dolor en el pecho.

"Ahora entenderás"

Esa voz en mi cabeza era, sin lugar a dudas, de Suki. De pronto, era como estar viendo un video de mi  
propia vida.

-Serás el heredero Kanou, tu destino en el mundo de la magia esta atado a tu igual. Nuestra vida se ha  
regido por la profecía que se hizo ante tu nacimiento: "En el año 22 de tu existencia, conocerás la puerta  
de tu destino, tomarás la mano de tu acompañante y se revelará un poder que jamás ha desaparecido  
pero que nadie a podido encadenar..."- Mi padre frente a mi me las decía.

Lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido, todo esto se me dijo cuando tenía 10 años, pero lo había olvidado por la  
muerte de mi padre.

"...dos opciones tendrás, aceptar o abandonar, y cada una de ellas a una encrucijada te llevará"

"Es tu decisión: Matar por vivir o morir por amor"

La situación de repente se puso clara en mi cabeza, el beso de Suki se volvió doloroso, me aparté de ella  
confundido por querer seguir cerca de ese cuerpo o alejarme por el dolor que provocaba.

-Siempre lo has sabido, Kanou. Nuestra vida estaba encadenada a éste momento en particular. El  
despertar de un poder no encadenado, conocido pero no controlado- Me decía con la misma aceleración  
que yo sentía...  
-Ya lo recuerdo, pero no lo acepto. Mis padres murieron por seguir la profecía, no dejaré que mi vida sea  
dominada por algo que no sé si es real. ¡Nunca quise creer en esto!- Mi desesperación se notaba en mi  
voz y sin saber por qué, abracé a Suki como si mi vida dependiera de ello- Mi destino esta ligado al tuyo,  
lo entiendo. Nuestra existencia está marcada por otros.  
-Tenemos que hacer esto.- Suki respiraba pausadamente como si quisiera grabar cada palabra que salía  
de su boca como un contrato inquebrantable.  
-Yo no quiero. No entiendo.- La separo de mi con la intención de que sus ojos me digan algo más- Olvidé  
todo lo que me enseñaron los magos de mi familia, juré que nunca usaría de nuevo el poder con el que  
nací...  
-La muerte de tu padre...  
-¡Fue culpa mía! La espada que vive dentro de mi es la causa de la muerte de mi padre. Desde ese día  
me había negado a recordar... ¡No quiero la magia! ¡Sólo quiero una vida normal!- Ella se desprende de  
mi y se adentra en un cuerpo de agua.

No me había dando cuenta de lo especial que es este lugar. Es un espacio perdido en la selva, cubierto a  
su alrededor de árboles y vegetación colorida. En el centro un cuerpo de agua cristalino y profundo.

¿Este lugar es el destinado para darle vida a la profecía? La respuesta era si, pero no deseaba hacerlo.

Suki se adentro en el agua. La vi dirigirse al centro.

-¡¿Cuál es tu decisión Suki?!- Le grité más golpeado de lo que esperaba.  
-¡Sígueme y te la diré!

Al parecer tarde mucho en seguirla porque cuando entre al agua ahí estaba ella, perdida en el entorno que la rodeaba, sin prisas ni ataduras; su cuerpo suspendido en el agua que la rodeaba completamente, su vestido blanco ondeado al ritmo de sus delicados movimientos. No imaginábamos que su vida y la mía cambiarían drásticamente sin importar la decisión que tomáramos.

Sus brazos extendidos me dejaron ver en su muñeca un brazalete idéntico al mío. Mi madre me dijo, antes de morir, que éste brazalete era la atadura física a mi destino alejado de una vida normal.

Mi decisión estaba tomada.

-Mataré por vivir...- Cerré los ojos y dejé que el resplandor plateado me cubriera. Nadé hasta la orilla y le permití al dolor de mis manos fluir por mi cuerpo para sacar de mi interior la espada que traería mi libertad de vivir mi vida.  
-Has tomado tu decisión Kanou...- Suki nadó hasta quedar en la orilla frente a la que yo estaba parado. Su resplandor, a diferencia del mío, era dorado, de la misma manera que yo, sacó una espada más fina que la mía.  
-Siempre quise ser normal, siempre quise no tener estos poderes que me atormentaron por tanto tiempo.  
-Es hora de defender nuestra decisión...

Sin más empezó a atacarme, las espadas eran como seres diferentes, se atraían tanto como se repelían. Los ojos de Suki estaban llenos de agua... o lágrimas, no sabía decirlo. Era indudablemtente fuerte y decidida. Cada golpe que daba me arrebataba el aliento. Mis manos dolían, a cada segundo que pasaba la sangre que brotaba de nuestras manos se hacía más intensa, no duraríamos mucho con esta absurda batalla.

-¡No sigas!- Le grité a Suki  
-Las cosas no son tan fáciles y lo sabes. Al decidir matar por vivir el significado de morir por amor significa...  
-¡Lo sé! Significa que tiene que demostrar que verdaderamente morirás por amor... ¡pero no me conoces como para amarme...!  
-Desde esa vez que me diste tu abrigo y te vi por primera vez, me enamoré de ti... suena cursi, pero fue amor a primera vista... ¡Te amo Kanou!- Dejó caer su espada y cayó al piso con la intención de morir...

Las lágrimas que caían de su bellos ojos eran signo de que hablaba en serio...

Mi espada parecía con vida, sabía que terminar con la vida de ella significaba mi libertad... pero no quería eso. Entendía que la decisión ya la había tomado, pero nunca nadie me dijo que tenía que hacer para cambiar de parecer.

Me sentía impotente, cada paso que daba hacia el cuerpo de Suki, era un paso hacia un final que ya no deseaba. Ella no se movía, podía ver su pecho subir y bajar tan irregularmente como lo era su llanto.

Quería correr a ella y decirle que yo también la amaba, que lo había echo desde que la vi ese día correr bajo la lluvia. Quería guardar esta espada y hacer mi vida con ella.

Llegué hasta donde estaba ella y sus ojos verdes profundo me recibieron.

Mis manos levantaban la espada con el único propósito de clavarse en su pecho.

-No llores, Kanou. Todo estará bien...- Cerró sus ojos.

"...un poder que jamás ha desaparecido pero que nadie a podido encadenar..."

-¡NO!- La espada cayó clavándose en la roca. Mi alma, cuerpo y mente se destrozaron en el mismo instante que la espada desaparecía...

Una luz cegadora cubrió el lugar y de repente estaba rodeado de una obscuridad inmensa.

-No llores- Una voz femenina me hablaba, cada palabra parecía una gota de agua llena de luz.-Abre los ojos y enfrenta tu destino.

Abrí los ojos y no pude creer lo que creía, era Suki, tan viva como la quería...

-Ambos decidieron para sí, pero los dos estaban entregados al otro desde que por primera vez cruzaron miradas. El amor no es algo que se encadene. Por miles de generaciones la profecía se había cumplido al pie de la letra, haciendo que los dos involucrados escogieran entre dos opciones. Sólo ustedes han liberado el poder que no puede ser encadenado: el amor. Nacieron bajo la existencia de ser atados a otro ser y la prueba de las cadenas eran sus brazaletes.- Inmediatamente giré para ver mi muñeca que estaba libre del brazalete que me había acompañado por 22 años y que por ningún medio pude quitarme.-Han liberado el poder que no puede ser encadenado. Romper las cadenas que los atan los hará libres... Son libres de amar ser amados como siempre han esperado...

-Las espadas...- La voz de Suki me llenó de paz y al verla confirmé lo que sentía. La amaba y siempre sería así.  
-Sus espadas y todos sus poderes son suyos y libres. Úsenlos sabiamente.

Regresamos a la roca donde habíamos luchado por nuestro destino y de repente sólo sentí los brazos de Suki rodeándome.

-¡Te amo Suki!-

Mi vida y la de ella, acababa de empezar.=

FIN

Creada por "La realidad es parecida a la fantasía"

* * *

-¿Alguien sabe quién escribió esta maravillosa historia? Ganó el primer lugar del concurso de escritura de la Universidad.

-No lo sé Tomoyo...- Dijo Sakura.

-El premio no puede ser entregado sin el verdadero nombre del autor... ¿por qué sonríes Sakura?-Preguntó Tomoyo

-Por que la realidad es parecida a la fantasía...-

-¡Muchas veces no te entiendo Sakurita!- Sonrió Tomoyo

-Tengo que ir a ver a Syaoran, me espera para ir por un helado. ¡Nos vemos Tomoyo!-

* * *

-¡Hola encanto!

-¡Hola Syaroan!- Dijo Sakura dándole un beso a su novio.

-¿Has leído la historia que ganó el concurso de la Universidad? Todos hablan de ella y del autor anónimo.

-Sí, la he leído...- Sonrió.

-Fuiste tú ¿no es cierto Syaoran?

-Si el autor es anónimo es por que aún no es tiempo de darse a conocer como escritor... ¿No es así "Suki"?

-La realidad es parecida a la fantasía... ¡Felicidades al autor!

-Se las daré... Ahora ¿de qué sabor quieres tu helado?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Nunca había puesto a ningún personaje (y menos a Syaoran) como autor de alguna de mis historias... aunque dejen decirles que es divertido.**

**La idea surgió del tiempo que tarde en dar a conocer el echo de que escribía. Nunca me había puesto a pensar que a veces las cosas que nos gustan hacer no suelen ser lo que la familia o amigos esperan de nosotros. El anonimato muchas veces es seguro y divertido.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Porfa, dejen comentarios y háganme saber si les gustó o no. **

**Prometo responder todos los reviews que dejen.**

**Besos y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**


End file.
